Werewolves
The werewolves of Sapient World are not completely like the werewolves many think of because of one major difference, these are wolves who transform into humanoid versions of themselves while keeping some of their wolf physical traits in this form such as: *Fangs *Claws *Wolf ears and tail *eyes with a slight glow *Fur on upper arms and lower legs ( They can also cover feet and hands completely in some cases. In extreme cases it can cover most, if not all the body, though this is rare) Werewolves have three major forms: *their humanoid form *their wolf form *their beast form Biology All were non-human species are classified as werebeasts, this is due to their ability to not only their animalistic features but also their feral instinct and nature. They also have a natural sixth sense for things such as danger or "the feeling of others being around". It's traits and abilities such as these that make them great partners for a hunter if they choose to go that route. Like all werebeast, werewolves have animal features and three major forms. *A humanoid form that consists of animal features and a human-like appearance, in the case of a werewolf they appear to be a human but have fangs, claws, wolf ears and a tail, at night the eyes have a slight glow, and fur grows on their upper arms and lower legs (though in some cases it even more fur.) *An animal form which is considered their natural form, though nowadays werebeasts are born in their humanoid form. In this form, a werewolf takes on the form of a large wolf. *A beast form which is an anthropomorphic animal version of themselves, that's the strongest of all of their forms. This form is usually a last resort move for a werebeast. For a werewolf, this is an anthropomorphic wolf with larger claws, lengthy teeth, and heightened senses. They become more durable, faster, and stronger. A wolf in this form is extremely dangerous. In general, all werewolves have certain traits, abilities, and characteristics: *Fangs (in all forms): No matter the form, werewolves have fangs though in certain forms they are longer and more beast like. In humanoid form a werewolf can make their fangs a bit longer if feeling the need to fight. *Claws (in all forms) : No matter the form, a werewolf has claws, though in certain forms they can be longer and more beast like. In a humanoid form a werewolf can make their claws longer if they feel the need to fight. *Wolf ears (In all forms): No matter the form a werewolf has wolf ears, though they can hide their ears within their hair or by using magical jewelry that gives the illusion of a completely human appearance. *Wolf tail: (In all forms) No matter the form a werewolf has wolf tail, though they can try to hide it with their clothes or by using magical jewelry that gives the illusion of a completely human appearance. *Fur: (In all forms) No matter the form werewolves have fur, it's inescapable. Whether it's a male or female werewolf, fur is something all werewolves have even in their humanoid appearance. In a humanoid form there is usually only fur on the upper arms and upper legs, while in the other two forms fur covers the whole body. *Excessive hair: ( In humanoid form) A werewolf's hair grows fast *Touch: (In all forms) Touch is a significant part of the social aspect of wolves. The way a wolf touches or does not touch can strengthen bonds, weaken them, or can even cause strife between wolves. Using touch a wolf can send a warning message, rub off a scent, or more. Their are a number of ways touch plays an important part in the social aspect of wolves. *Certain Gestures: (In all forms) A few certain gestures mean alot to wolves, and sometimes due to instinct, they expect all species to know what certain gestures to avoid or do. An alpha wolf in a situation they wish to dominate, will always expect others to submit by lowering their eyes, or a tilt to the head showing their neck to submit. Doing neither can make an alpha wolf feel threatened and the urge to "put the person in their place". Wolves are also very protective, especially with children and mates, if either have been threatened it's always best to placate the wolf and then talk. Trying to talk to an angry wolf in protectice mode can usually go horribly. *Claiming: (In all forms) Werewolves are territorial of their packs, mates and families, and terrtories though some are not as territorial as others. A werewolf will claim a mate, ensuring their scent stays on them by biting an area (Usually the shoulder). They will bite the area time to time for affection or to freshen it up. If not freshened up, the area heals and the claim on the mate is gone. *Night Vision: (In all forms) Werewolves can see at night very well, and it enhances more while in beast form. *Heightened Senses: (In all forms) Werewolves have enhanced eyesight, hearing and smell which all becomes more enhanced while in beast form. *Enhanced Strength: (In all forms) Werewolves are incredibly strong with super strength. This increases while in beast form. But a werewolf that's fir and works out is stronger than one that sits and watches television all day eatin pizza. *Enhanced Speed, Agility and Reflexes: (In all forms) Werewolves have super speed, enhanced agility and reflexes but this doesn't mean a clumsy werewolf doesn't exist. And a werewolf who has trained these abilities would be better than a wolf who hasn't. *Enhanced Healing: Wolves heal extremely fast. *Healing Saliva: (In all forms) A wolf can heal someone else with their saliva though this is only for some wounds and a werewolf can't bring someone back from the dead. *Lupine Behavior and Understanding: (In all forms) Werewolves can understand other wolves and their behavior, whether they are normal wolves or like them. Werewolves also act very much like normal wolves, without trying to. For example, they will growl and bare fangs when angry or threatened. *Affected by the Moon: (In all forms) Werewolves are affected by the moon. If it's a New Moon, werewolves feel sick, weak and powerless. If it's a Full Moon, they feel energized and stronger, but not even the strongest magic can conceal their wolf features. Also there's a high chance of turning into a anthromorphic wolf if the wolf has little to no control over their shifting ability. If it's a Blood Moon, a werewolf acts even more feral than usual and more aggressive, they also gain the ability to turn someone if they bite them but this can turn fatal since during a blood moon a werewolf is more prone to maul than just a simple bite. *Strong Immune System: (In all forms) Werewolves have a strong immune system, but can still get sick though it's unusual. There's also a rare infection that a werewolf can get. *Eyes: (In all forms) Wolves possess a magically enhanced version of tapetum lucidum, which causes their eyes to have a slight glow *Smell: (In all forms) Werewolves uses the smell of a person to distinguish what they are. This usually works but sometimes it's hard, especially when someone's natural smell is masked with perfume or some other scent, or they've been around other nonhumans alot or they are pregnant with a nonhuman. *Primal Urges and Instincts: (In all forms) Wolves instincts can override what they do. A happy werewolf's tail may wag without them trying to do so, whereas in anger, a werewolf's claws can lengthen without trying. History Werewolf History ties a lot with several species. Those of Humans (The Hunters). The Vampires (Or Werebats), and the Weredog. If not for vampires, werewolves would have never existed, since werewolves were natures natural counter against the vampire/werebat as they ravaged the Earth. This defense happened after vampires started to cross the world's magic border to Esyrin, Earth's shadow the magical realm. Prehistoric wolves adapted to the magic essence of the world, and as their bodies adapted they gained traits and abilities that made them different than the prehistoric wolves that did not evolve. To a werewolf a vampire's smell was naturally repulsive and naturally put them into beast mode. The werewolf also had an ingrained instinct to protect. The werewolves drove the vampires off and seemingly destroyed all of them, which led to a boost of humans. The wolves, realizing how different they were from other wolves as well as realizing that humans outnumbered them greatly, tried to stay secret and hunt in spots that had little to no humans, but hunting areas were becoming scarce as some wolves also started to wonder if instead of just protecting it they should live farther in. This solution only helped a little, because surprisingly the magic realm was not fit to feed the wolves. With only little space and feeling desperate, some wolves approached some members of a clan, realizing that a change was needed. After lots of talking and discussion, a deal was made. The Deal : *In return for land to hunt on and use, while protecting what they were the werewolves agreed to help the hunters in their battles. At first the deal worked and even helped to start create an important culture and subrace of humans called Hunters. It also brought in the partner system that hunters use in their assignments as more nonhumans came apparent and the hunters became a force to help humans and keep nonhumans as secret as possible. Gemmed Wolves : Over time as fear over nonhumans grew, so did distrust start to brew between the hunters and werewolves. As it did, werewolf supporters left with their own packs as strifes began to rise more, these packs adapted and evolved more. Becoming different than the werewolves they once associated with to become Weredogs. But some wolves held on fast to the deal even more the others, becoming prized even as some werewolves left to other places. Out of the werewolves left, only the ones who proved their loyalty by accepting a blood bond were called Gemmed wolves and were accepted as the best among the hunters when it came to the wolves. The leader of these gemmed wolves was deemed as the leader and true royal bloodline, and was bestowed with a jewel name. A jewel name became tradition for the royal family members. The prized gemmed wolves went through seperate training, some experimentation and more which caused them to differ from other wolves around them. The Rebellion: The inclusion of a blood bond and the gemmed wolves seemed to only settle things for a short time and as things worsened again with the introduction of more experimentation and modifications for hunters. As hunters became more ruthless, the less they treated wolves as partners and more like pets and slaves to do with as they pleased which included experimentation, breeding and worse. Non-gemmed wolves plotted against the hunters as gemmed wolves were resigned to their faith since the blood bond would not allow them to disobey. The leader of the rebellion caused a war between hunters and their gemmed wolves,. The leader managed to not only gather the wolves their but wolves from other packs and farther out. The result was that the rebellion won but gemmed wolves were treated worse after having to stay with the hunters that were left. The wolves who left the hunters pushed themselves, and many packs called the leader of the rebellion alpha as they recognized his leadership from freeing the wolves from the hunters completely, And after putting in his ideas for a safe haven , others began too copy until five major safe havens were available for wolves, including the safe haven the rebellion leader created that is now condered the capital safe haven.